


Until Death Do Us Part

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Series: Life in Under Fell [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Arson, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Graphic Description, Murder, Organized Crime, Police Brutality, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: She wanted to be with him, truly. Sans wanted her more than anything, just as she wanted him. But a cop and a criminal couldn't be together. Not when the city was so riddled and vile that her leaving the police would ultimately leave the city to ruin and corruption.So, she devises a plan. When time was no longer on her side, and she had no other choice, she enacts the plan. She will be with Sans. No matter the cost. To her, or anyone else.Sequel to Like a Bitch in Heat, but can be read as a standalone. Open to suggestions and requests if people want me to continue this universe!





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't keep away could I? I had this idea and just wanted to write it out xD so I'm back~
> 
> This can be read as a standalone if you'd like, but I recommend reading the first one. *shamelessadvertising* Or don't. Your choice. :P 
> 
> I'm open to requests for this universe or suggestions if you guys have any. I kinda like writing these two. They're a ball of fucked up fun. They're so adorable, yet so fucked up at the same time. 
> 
> Enjoy this! :P
> 
> WARNING: Arson, setting people on fire. No, seriously.

Until Death Do Us Part

Frisk vomited in her toilet again. However, this time, she felt it was justified. For a long time, Frisk Fanshaw had been feeling under the weather, which seemed like a ridiculous idea. Frisk never got ill, she was too busy and too tough to feel ill or let any kind of virus get the better of her. She refused to see a doctor about it, she couldn’t let anyone know in Under City that she might even be slightly weakened. This went on for about two weeks, certain smells setting her off and some mornings she’d just wake up coughing her guts up. The only times she ever got this bad was when she’d drunk so much she pretty much blacked out at the bar she was at. She’d remembered the basics, only the bare basic symptoms for when she happened to fuck up a bit. That’s what encouraged her to get a testing kit, to put her fears to rest of whether she was poisoned or…

Her fears were founded. She remembered a time she had spent with Sans, approximately almost three months ago. Frisk had actually had the day off and she spent the day at home, texting Sans to tell him she was free all day, for the first time in a month. Whilst he took his time replying, his brother was very controlling and always put a rut in her plans, he was extremely eager and demanded she be prepared in two hours, doors locked and curtains pulled. This seemed like their only chance to be themselves, to not have to roleplay. Where they could actually be intimate and take their time. They had moments like this before, however most times Sans was always too busy and stuck to his brother’s side when Frisk was free and when Sans was finally free, Frisk had too many criminals to take care of. They couldn’t see each other too often, in case either side would guess what they were really up to.

That night. Frisk couldn’t have cared.

She spent at first reading the paper and checking the internet for any news she needed to be aware of. It seemed like the usual, nothing of high importance. She couldn’t remain focused for very long, too anticipated for what she hoped would be a good afternoon. By the sounds of it, Sans managed to get very lucky and would try to arrive ASAP. As soon as his brother let him go, that was. Frisk didn’t ask any details, the less she knew the better.

She was laying down on her bed playing some silly free game she got on her mobile, figuring she might as well do something whilst she was waiting. She was lying down, naked as the day she was born, not having slept in the nude but simply… hadn’t wanted to get dressed. She had been too preoccupied with her game to notice her visitor.

She only noticed him when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his side and his claws grasping at her right breast enough to send the beginning sparks of arousal. She smiled, looking up from her phone to see Red staring at her, his mouth slightly hung open, sharp teeth glistening with saliva and his tongue sticking out a bit like a dog would seeing his favourite treat. He wasn’t one for looking handsome, but she never cared about that. It was _him._ He was cunning, knew how to push her buttons, calm her down and give her the most pleasurable experiences. He wasn’t afraid of her, despite her tough outer image and her mood swings that could kill weaker beings than himself. He indulged in her freaky sexual appetite, whilst she indulged his own. She wasn’t afraid of him, his powers of the Void, canine skulls, teleporting or telekinesis. She was fascinated by it, although she never pushed to find out how he got those powers. It was a story he was sure to tell her, one day.

For the moment, he drank in her scent, her room was filled with it and he smiled. It had been a long time since he had been able to visit. It was still a plain room with a TV and the bare essentials. She didn’t have pictures of her family, but he knew that she kept a picture of him hidden. He’d spotted it once, in her drawer, whilst waiting for her to come back from the toilet. He never told her he knew about it, though his soul pounded with pride to know that she considered him worthy enough for a place on her desk. She would place it on her desk, if only she wasn’t DCI and he weren’t related to a criminal lord. It made the moments like these an absolute treasure.

“fuck, ya look gorgeous today.” Sans couldn’t help but breathe out. It wasn’t often he got to compliment her the way he felt she should be complimented. She was used to being so abused, verbally and physically from unlawful ruffians and her superiors demanding to know why the city wasn’t becoming a better place. Very few supported her, she didn’t have very many friends and too many enemies to count. She never seemed to let it bother her, so far Red had noticed. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to help. He felt she deserved so much better, but he was entirely too selfish to let her have that opportunity with someone else. Lucky for him, she wouldn’t want anything else in the world. She had invited him over, had let him know that she was entirely free to do as they pleased. Heck, she _needed_ him today. She wasn’t sure, but there was a yearning, deep down, not like arousal, but brought it on that she needed him today.

She smiled, dropping her phone off the side of the bed and ignoring the clang as it hit the ground. Her phone had dealt with worse. She brought a hand to his skull, stroking his jaw. He had come clothed, she had never actually seen him naked. For someone who enjoyed sex as much as Red did, he absolutely refused to be seen naked. Frisk didn’t press it, however, she guessed she could understand. It hurt that he didn’t trust her enough to see him like that, but maybe it wasn’t just that? To her surprise, hanging around Sans, she came to realise as confident as he made himself seem, he held a lot of self-hatred and put himself down a lot. It was something she was trying to work towards helping him combat.

“I wanted to make a good impression for when you arrived.” She teased, moving forward to give him a kiss on his teeth.

His face flushed red, his smile grew wider. “you always know just what ta say.” He went back to kissing her, closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment. To finally be himself in front of the only woman who managed to bring down his walls.

Both took their time, exploring, caressing and whispering encouragements. Far different to their usual rutting in the streets. They were louder than usual, but not loud enough to be heard from outside the room. It was about as free as they felt like they could be.

Sans had entered Frisk, both getting worked up and getting close to an orgasm, when he couldn’t hold back.

“frisk, do ya trust me?” Frisk blinked, unsure of why he was asking such a thing when his cock was already buried deep inside her. Was this really the time? She nodded desperately, of course! Why else would she invite him into her home like this? “I wanna try summat.” Frisk felt like she could punch him, bite him, anything to get him to _move._ “I wanna soul meld.”

Frisk stopped short, breathing deeply. _Oh._ Soul Melding, she knew, was far more intimate than sex. It was something only people who trusted each other with their lives would do. The practise came from monsters, in which two souls would rub against each other in the most pleasurable way. It was the monsters’ way of having sex if they had no other way. It was also how many monsters became pregnant. You only initiated this with your most trusted, as for those minutes your souls connect, they feel everything you do.

It terrified Frisk, the idea that Sans would know everything about her. However, at the same time… he trusted her enough for this. She trusted him enough, they’d risked so much to be together, it felt stupid to let this fear get in the way of her being with him. She would do it. For him. She wanted to know him, inside out, everything and share her entire being with him. They’d been skirting together from behind closed doors for about three years, it was only a matter of time.

“Yes… yes, Sans. You’re mine, I’m yours.” Frisk breathed, anticipation for this making her heart race. “I want you, _all of you._ ”

Sans let out a breath, shivering both from being so close to orgasm and the words themselves. He pushed deep as he could into his mate, putting his hand on her chest where her soul resided. His other pulled his own soul out, an upside down black soul floated from his hand to Frisk’s own red soul, brushing against the heart like a dog would their owner. It was so much more than that, however. Two lovers’ life essences rubbing against each other, their very weak points.

The reaction was immediately, both Frisk and Red froze, then began panting, their eyes flickering as flashes of each other’s important and significant parts of their lives. When Frisk first got promoted to DCI, when Sans watched his brother rule the reigns of Under Fell’s monster gang. Frisk first getting her job as a police officer, Sans taking charge and raising Papyrus on his own. Each other’s reaction to seeing each other, both veiled in mistrust and scrutiny. When they fought, becoming physical, when Frisk almost won when Sans kissed her in a last-ditch attempt. How they avoided each other for a while after, but inevitably were drawn together to become what they were now.

They felt the love of each other, the need for each other on an unhealthy scale. Deep down, they both felt it. They would have no problems, no qualms about killing for each other. If one asked, the other would do, no questions asked. The level of loyalty that none had ever felt before. It was intoxicating. All their feelings being merged, feeling everything about the other, brought each other to orgasm, together. They never realised how loud they were, that they could be discovered, but at that point, neither could care.

When they calmed down a little, Red kissed Frisk softly. “’til death do us part.” He whispered to her.

Frisk returned the sentiment, kissing him back. “Let no living thing keep us apart.”

That was when, Frisk realised as she clutched her toilet seat, it had been sealed. That night, three months ago. They spoke and promised they would always be together. They could feel each other, knew the bare emotions of the other. She wouldn’t be surprised if Sans could feel her slight distress, she could feel his worries resonating through her soul. As they soul melded, a small piece of each other were left in the other, to always feel each other so they were never apart. Not truly. She could hear her phone buzzing that she had a message from the other room, she was too tired to want to look. However, she was certain it was Sans. After a good two minutes, she stood up and slugged it to her room where her phone stood on her nightstand. Picking it up, she saw a message from him.

**RedSkull** : hey. U k? y u freak out?

Frisk kept his name as that, so if anyone where to ask or sneak a peek at her phone, they would be none the wiser by the Marvel reference.

**Frisk:** I’m okay. Occupied. Meet at Forked 3am.

It was necessary to talk in riddles and short hand. Frisk was well aware that the media was tracking her phone messages. There wasn’t anything she could do to prove it, so far. Not to mention, she had plenty of enemies, anybody could be reading her messages. She felt it safer this way. Red understood, getting quickly used to the code talk.

**RedSkull** : Can do. Jack’s BZ.

Jack was actually Papyrus. Sans had picked the name after Frisk said Papyrus reminded her of Jack Skellington from Nightmare Before Christmas. When Sans saw the film, he utterly agreed and his codename was Jack.

**Frisk:** GR8. I’ll update my diary lol.

Frisk was telling him that she would let him know if anything else happened, should she be late or early. She knew she was going to have to. After the revelation of this morning, she knew she had no choice. She had to meet him today. Those two lines told her everything she needed to know. She should’ve known! It was the worst timing. She had planned to make her move, the move from cop to criminal, to finally fully become Sans’ wife, at this point. Elope together, hide away and live out their lives together. Sans was to break the news to Papyrus soon, that was the first plan. Should it fail, Sans agreed to abandon his post and run away with Frisk and leave Underfell for good. As much as it pained him to abandon his brother, his soul wouldn’t allow his own family to step in the way of his mate. This was the best chance.

Why, oh why did it have to happen now? Frisk was delighted, deep down, she truly was. Terrified, but delighted. The timing… could’ve been better. But, this was her life now, and she needed to move forward with her plans, and quickly. She knew just what to do. She had formed this simple plan, after two weeks deliberating and seeing it go smoothly. She would make the move tonight, before meeting with Red.

Then, she would finally tell him; she was pregnant with his child.

…

He hadn’t stopped shouting for the past five minutes. It was pretty futile, she’d put a gag and blindfold on him after knocking him out, tied him to a chair and got prepared before he even woke up. Now, he was suddenly inconsolable and screaming and freaking out. For a criminal underling working between groups, he wasn’t very courageous. This man, Freddy Muir, stood in a neutral position when it came to the gangs. He joined neither, but he was hired by most to do small deeds that wouldn’t go against another gang. He was pretty good at his job, Frisk had to admit. He had managed to keep from pissing off both of the biggest gangs, with the monsters and Blood Reavers. He probably figured himself pretty safe, since both groups really wanted him alive for their small deeds probably nobody else wanted to do.

But he just had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

After a heaving sigh left her lips, Frisk stood up and stood in front of Fred.

“Hey, Freddy.” Frisk spoke. Freddy twitched, stopping all his movements as he heard Frisk speak. He tried to place the voice, but it wasn’t one he was expecting. It was female, for a start. There weren’t too many females who got involved in the gangs interrogations, and it wasn’t Undyne’s voice. “You’re mighty springy today, eh?” Frisk took pity on the poor guy, kneeling down and removed his blind fold. She put on a grin, leaning close. “Was almost worried you weren’t gonna wake up, pal.”

Freddy’s face paled, almost like he would turn green and vomit right where he sat. It was almost worse that it was a cop and not a criminal on the other side. If there was a criminal, there was the slightest chance he’d stand a chance, barter or a raid would happen and he could escape.

With a cop, however, he knew he stood no chance. And he knew why he had been caught.

“Undertaker!” Frisk rolled her eyes, standing up straight and crossing her arms. ‘Undertaker’ was the nickname she had heard other criminals use to identify her as. She wasn’t bothered, the name came when she had been given new leeway against criminals. The public had cried out for something more to be done, the political leaders having no choice but to give in to their demands. They held a vote, one which worked in the police’s favour and Frisk wasted no time in implementing these changes for her team. Whilst they weren’t killing any criminals, many certainly thought twice about keeping to their criminal activities. Gangs no longer roamed the streets, being more careful about what they were caught doing out in the open. Whilst the police still needed significant evidence to charge anyone of any crime they were said to have committed, the jury certainly held no lost love for many criminals. Many even got much harsher sentences than they would otherwise have had anywhere else in the world. Frisk caught more criminals and put fear into many gang leaders’ names than any other police officer, many knew her to be the fiercest out of the lot, having almost control over the entire police sector of Under Fell.

“Really? That nickname? I thought we’d be past that now, Freddy boy.” Frisk made a disappointed sigh, as if put off by the nickname.

Against his better judgement, Freddy almost felt ashamed. He remembered his predicament quickly, however. “I just… you know, you didn’t have to jump me to talk to me. You know me, heh? I’m happy to talk! Always!”

Frisk sighed, leaning against a nearby table that Freddy hadn’t noticed earlier. It was dark, he couldn’t see very well, but there was something under that table. Frisk pushed herself up and onto the table, swinging her legs, whilst keeping an eye on Freddy the entire time. “That’s the problem, Freddy. You love to talk. Never about anything interesting, and you’re pretty good at secrets when it serves you.” Frisk reached down underneath the table, bringing out and almost slamming down onto the table a container one would usually associate with a gallon of water. Or a container that could hold a gallon of water. It wasn’t clear, so Freddy couldn’t see what was inside the container, but he was sure it was not good news. “I don’t think this secret you know is beneficial to you. I think you’re gonna tell. Specifically, Papyrus.”

Freddy Muir froze. She… wasn’t wrong.

It was pure bad luck! He had been walking down the alleys about a week ago, making his rounds, looking for anyone to pick pocket maybe, or some kind of luck. He heard noises, he thought at first was just moaning in pain or illness. When he heard another, he grinned. A couple having sex. Often too out of it to realise another was nearby, too slow to react, sometimes left their clothes in pretty easy to snatch locations. So, he made a beeline.

He hadn’t expected to turn the corner, to see the back of Reckless Red and none other than DCI Frisk Fanshaw! Reckless Red was well known, the brother of the monster gang leader Papyrus, he’d met the guy a few times. He never enjoyed the company of the short skeleton, but it was business that he sometimes had to deal with Red’s barking when it came to his brother. He never expected this, honestly with the lead and collar thing going on, he was sure Papyrus and Sans were incestuously fucking. Not that he cared, he had done worse in his lifetime and he wasn’t one to judge. He knew others that had done worse. Heck, his best friend was a paedophile, a struggling one at that. He hadn’t slipped up, but felt better admitting to Fred himself what he felt like. His friend informed the police himself and they were watching, waiting for him to make a mistake. Rather than helping him. Fuck the police, Muir figured.

But Sans the criminal, was fucking DCI Fanshaw. And, he realises, not raping either! This was entirely consensual on both ends. Freddy knew this, as he reached them as they both climaxed, or must’ve done, they were finished either way, and Freddy saw and heard them kissing. Both of them. He couldn’t stop watching, hypnotised by the very idea. Monster and human was one thing, cop and criminal was another thing entirely. Frisk nuzzled to Sans’ neck, sighing happily. She opened her eyes. She looked right at Freddy. Freddy freaked, broken from the spell and ran as fast as he could away. He had hoped she had forgotten about it, or never saw him even if he was certain she had. He hoped for the best.

He should’ve gotten out of Under Fell when he could. “I didn’t mean to! I hadn’t meant to see anything! I didn’t know you were there! I haven’t told anyone, I promise! I’ve kept quiet, I knew you’d hear and I did my best!”

“Oh. I know.” Frisk grins. Her grin rivalled that of Sans, and Sans freaked him the fuck out. Frisk didn’t have sharp daggers for teeth, but she had a cruel grin, a spiteful attitude, and no mercy. Frisk leaned an arm on the gallon container. “I’m pretty sure you probably won’t tell. But, I’m not really a gambler, ya know? That’s more Sans’ line of duty.” She stands up, leaving the gallon container on the table. “That’s not really the reason I brought you here. You’re going to help me.”

It took until now for Freddy to realise something. Frisk wasn’t wearing her uniform. She was wearing plain clothes, out of duty. She didn’t want anybody to know she was here, she didn’t tell anybody. This was completely off duty and off the record. _Oh, I am so fucked!_ He dreaded. “O-oh? Help you?” Freddy gulped, he was sure that whatever he could help with, it wouldn’t end well on his end.

Frisk nodded slowly. “I might as well say, Sans and I have been eloping all around Under Fell. We have been for a while now, behind his brother’s back, behind everyone’s. We’d managed to keep it a secret for a few years now.” Frisk looked up, lost in thought as she spoke to Muir about her and Sans’ predicament. “He’s always wanted me to quit my job from being a cop, go into something else. Not for his crimes, but because we can’t possibly be together with the way things are. It would never work.” She pushed away from the table, beginning to pace as she spoke. “I was reluctant. I love him, but I cannot leave the city to die and rot back to the way it was before I became DCI. I couldn’t bear that, being so selfish.”

Honestly, Freddy Muir was a little more preoccupied for her story, when a smell suddenly hit him. He became nervous, frightened, when he recognised the smell. Petrol. Was he near a petrol station somewhere? Abandoned, maybe? Or she had hidden him away? Where was he?

“But, I left it too late. I was going to act, to somehow escape this whilst keeping the city at peace the same as it always has been. Time wasn’t on my side, we’ve created something together without meaning to, now I’m not left with a choice. I can’t continue my work. But, they don’t need to know that, do they?”

Freddy mulled over her words. Created something? Time? He wasn’t sure what she was talking about. She seemed to be talking in riddles, like she wanted him to figure it out. There was a season beyond money he got into crime, school wasn’t his best experience. But, he saw her grasp at her stomach. A strange move… until he realised… created together… she did seem…

“Wait!? Really!? Pregnant with monster spawn?” He wasn’t even aware that was possible! But he tried to avoid them best he could. Monsters always scared him, he hadn’t realised yet most monsters were more bark than they were bite.

“I was surprised too. Sans and I didn’t think it would ever be possible, although it has happened. It’s incredibly rare, timings have to be right and the mood perfect. About as difficult as a panda getting pregnant.” Frisk huffs, a smirk on her face. “But, this is the reality. It’s time for me to move on. And you’re going to help me.”

“Oh I ain’t doing shit lady.” Freddy Muir spouted suddenly disgusted. “You and your freak boyfriend can go fuck each other in ditches for all I care. Nothing in it for me.”

Frisk sighed, walking back towards the table and grasping at the gallon bottle. “Freddy, my man. You are an idiot to think I was giving you a choice. You’re tiny, in a huge city. You answer to the big dogs, hoping to not get bitten. Thing is, you pissed off the biggest dog out there. Ran away with your tail between your legs and hoped I wouldn’t notice.” She pulled it off the table, opening the cap. Freddy could smell it immediately. He knew, then and there, what he was in for. He wasn’t going to survive this night.

The smell of petrol, from the gallon bottle. The gas smell around the entire room.

“Too fucking bad.” She tipped the gallon bottle over, letting it flow towards Freddy. Freddy began thrashing, jumping the chair up and down trying in vain to get out of his restraints. The ropes had been tightened and knotted too well for him to break free. Sometimes Frisk surely had learnt from Sans. When it was light enough, Frisk picked the gallon bottle up, walking to Freddy with purpose, taking delight in his thrashing in panic. She tipped the bottle down, letting the petrol drop onto his head, burning his eyes, stinging his open mouth. He was screaming, whether in pain or fear, Frisk didn’t care. This was a means to an end. If she didn’t, she’d never see Sans again, their child left fatherless, because scum couldn’t keep their mouth shut. It was the only way, the getting free from being DCI was the cherry on the top.

“Maybe it could’ve been different. Maybe, if you could keep your mouth shut, I’d let you hang about. But I know you, Freddy Muir. You just don’t.” Seemingly disappointed, Frisk tossed the gallon bottle once it was empty. Having already doused the area with petrol already earlier, she knew she had to be careful. From underneath the table, she grabbed her uniform, including her badges. “Though, this was a great opportunity for me. I need to not be DCI without being seen a traitor. Can’t be a traitor if I’m dead, now can I?” Frisk turned, grinning and holding her uniform up for Freddy to see.

“You…!? You’re setting this up. You’re killing me just so you can be Scott free!” Freddy shouldn’t be surprised. At the end of the day, she was a cop. And cops are always crooked until the end. It was only destiny that he would fall to one in the end. To the worst of the lot too.

Frisk threw her uniform forward, right by Freddy’s feet. He gawped. Frisk shrugged her shoulders, grinning. “Welp, ya got me. Too bad I don’t care. You’ll be dead, along with my most kept secret. And I’ll finally be free. Don’t feel bad, you’re finally doing something worth your life! This kid will get a new life, alongside his father. Besides, I’m sure the Blood Reavers would’ve had you down sooner or later anyway.” She took from her pocket a member of Blood Reaver’s badges too. A regular red praying mantis as their emblem. Each member had one to signify their allegiance, although it meant nothing to the police. Blood Reavers had never committed obvious crimes they could pin them down on, and most cops that did were persuaded otherwise. But, they all knew with that badge, meant you were a Blood Reaver. So, Frisk leaving one here would pin the blame on the Blood Reavers. And burning down a building with a person inside is exactly the kind of thing the Blood Reavers would do, to make a point and to show their power. They wouldn’t care if people thought it was them that did it either. “Might as well leave a present. They love taking credit, might as well give it to them. Easier for me, after all.” She flicked the badge in Freddy’s direction.

Then, she brought out a pack of matches. Smiling to Freddy Muir, she told him; “Sorry pal. Guess bad things happen to bad people sometimes. Think of me in Hell, okay?” She struck the match, threw it and watched as his body erupted in flames within minutes. She watched, fascinated, as his body became alive in flames, his screaming unlike anything she had ever heard of before. Seeing the flames, she gave a lasting wave to Freddy, before leaving him to the fires of Hell, burning alive in the building.

…

Frisk waited. She was early, granted, but she hated waiting. She was used to Red being late. He couldn’t help it if his brother was keeping an eye on him. She was worried, maybe he couldn’t make it?

“frisk.” She jumped, looking the other way to see Red leaning against the wall right beside her. He had obviously teleported in. The area they stood in was an X crossing in an alleyway, everything around here opened during the earlier hours of the night. They had been closed for the past two hours, the staff long gone home and so there was nobody to disturb them. It was an hour after the burning, Frisk was a little shaken later on at what she had done. But she knew she had no other choice. “did ya hear about the fire?”

Oh. That’s why he was late. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. “Yeah, on Dead Block, right?”

Sans wasn’t surprised she knew. He was slightly surprised at her feelings on the matter. She had a good poker face, she was good at hiding her emotions. Not when they had Soul Mended. He could feel it. Guilt. Relief. Excitement. “frisk, did you…?”

Frisk sighed. She couldn’t hide anything from him. She turned to face him, looking up and smiling at him. She loved him. There was no denying it. She loved him to her fullest. She’d do anything for him. She grasped Sans’ hands. “Yes. It was necessary. I don’t feel bad for losing Fred. He was a loser anyway.”

“frisk, they might know.” Sans leaned forward, taking a bite at her neck. It wasn’t meant in an erotic sense, but a sense of reassurance. A reassurance that she was still there. Her scent hitting his nose, calming him. “they think reavers did it. did you really frame ‘em?”

“Yes.” Frisk didn’t lie. “They would be happy to take the credit anyway. Nobody would question if it was them or not and I’m sure they wouldn’t deny it outright within them. They’d probably celebrate, but never find out who in the group did it. Since none of them did it.”

Sans sighed. “man, papyrus was bummed when he found out fred was gone. But he could always get another lap dog. he was handy for small shit.”

“It was necessary. Sans, he _knew._ ”

Red blinked. His grin softening. “he wot.”

“He saw us. I didn’t get the chance to tell you, this is the first-time meeting back up again after that. I didn’t tell you afterwards. You just… you seemed so happy. I didn’t want to ruin it. I knew I could take care of it.” Frisk hugged Sans close, nuzzling her face into his fur. The prickling sensation of his sharp spines on his jacket were a comfort to her, knowing it was him and nobody else. He was prickly from the outside, but like his jacket, soft on the inside. Red didn’t argue, letting her hug him close. He had missed her too much. He gave her lips a long lick, Frisk quickly initiating a kiss and allowing his tongue inside to explore her mouth. For a minute.

Then, Sans pulled away. “i’m not mad at you. you had to do what ya had ta. but… the news said… a police officer was there. burnt.”

Frisk smiled, shaking her head. “Well, maybe. DCI Undertaker Frisk Fanshaw was in that fire, let’s say. And she won’t be crime fighting again.”

Sans stood still. He blinked a couple of times. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “d-does that mean…?” His grin grew huge, a shining golden tooth glinting. When Frisk nodded her head, smiling, she began giggling when Red brought her close to his body as their clothing would allow. They kissed and kissed, beyond appropriate for outside. “t’is a dream come true! papyrus knows. he… he found out. said he knew the whole time. he just never said anything. fucking bastard brother.” Sans growled, but Frisk just laughed. She was relieved. Seems Papyrus cared more for his brother than Sans ever gave credit for. Frisk knew, deep down, that Papyrus cared for his brother on a familial level. Papyrus was happy that his brother was happy. That was all that mattered to him.

“I’m glad… but I’ve got one more thing to confess. It’s about this morning.”

Red blinked, curious. “oh? wassat?”

Frisk pulled away from Red a little. Sans feared the worst, a pang of worry hitting his soul. Had she…? “When we soul melded, we… Sans…” Frisk sighed, looking up to Sans. She smiled, hoping for the best reaction. “I’m pregnant. Ya got me pregnant, numbskull.”

Red went… red. He had to double check, to be sure. He glanced at Frisk’s chest, her soul. And there it was, a tiny upside down white heart, barely existing, but soldiering on. It was growing, but Sans could see how it was his. The feeling of her soul, her feelings going along the bond. Oh there was no doubt. Against all the odds, somehow, he was going to be a dad.

He was going to be a fucking dad.

He couldn’t be happier. His grin became massive, he laughed, grabbing Frisk and snogging her hard. Frisk laughed along with him, kissing under the blood moon.

When they finally broke, Frisk smiled again. “Until death do us part?”

Grinning, Sans bit at her neck, whispering into her ear; “not even death can keep us apart, sweetheart. even in hell, i’d love ya forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. Fucked up. I'm so fucked up haha
> 
> I love writing this though, it's something shocking I can work with and explore. Bear in mind, obviously, I don't agree and don't find this a good way to get a hubbie. Don't do this, kids. This is how you get arrested. This relationship really isn't healthy, as adorable as it is. She killed a man to be with her boyfriend. Not cool. 
> 
> s'still cute tho.
> 
> I'll take requests and suggestions for this series if you guys want more. I can probably expand on this quite a lot if there's some interest! I might take a while, but I can get it done :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this bit of reading! It was longer than I thought it would be, but I had fun regardless ^^ 
> 
> ~Blackie


End file.
